episode 2
by vesago
Summary: time to vote the first person off Note: Kyle may sware


"Ello mates," said Kyle in a fake British accent. "Welcome to another fabulous episode of…

INVADER IDOL!"

"Yea yea yea, can we just get to the part where the Dib-stink gets voted off," said Zim.

Kyle stared at him for a while but then smiled. "Okay but not yet," she said. "NNY! BRING ME THE ENVELOPE!"

Johnny C walked in and a thousand girls just look scared. He handed Kyle the envelope.

"Can we just get on with it?" asked Tak.

"Ok, ok, today's loser on Invader Idol… Keef!"

The contestants, except Keef, let out a sigh of relief.

"As a consolation prize," said Kyle, "You win some TUNA!" he was then turned to dust by red lightning

Kyle-"Ok, Let's get to some singing, we will be going backwards this time so… GIR!"

Gir ran up to the mic:

He doesn't sing he just hits his head happily screaming

Everyone smiled and clapped because Gir was so awsome.

Kyle-"Gaz,"

Gaz-"Good," said a voice from behind the curtains. "Because I prepared this song especially for Zim." She came out from behind the curtains and looked very… badassly emo.

"As you all may not know," said Gaz, "Zim and I dated," said Gaz. The audience gaseped and Tak looked worried

"It was one date" Zim defended himself.

Gaz-"And I've always wanted to tell him,"

Gaz:

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

"O…K…" said Zim. Tak grabs Zim's hands intent on not letting him go

Kyle and Nny weren't listening because they were obsessively talking about Invader Zim.

Kyle-"Oh, Right. Um, cool, I guess. Iggins."

"I'm goanna sing a really random song," said Iggins:

(Iggins sang the theme song to vampire piggy hunter)

Kyle was crying... and vomiting everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked

While Kyle was having a flashback, Zita stood up, "Ok, I'm up."

Zita excitedly ran up to the mic: then sang (it's raining men)

She bowed.

"Oh my fucking god," said Kyle after he finished his flashback and threw up again. Zita smiled and ran back to his seat.

"Dib?" asked rob.

He began:

Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
You call me strong, you call me weak  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground  
If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite; yeah  
if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

The Dib fan girls all changed into green and held up "Stop the Madness" signs.

"Well," said Kyle, "that was… interesting. Tak."

"Well," said Tak, "since I already sang about my love for Zim, I decided to do something else. So I went on YouTube the other day to see what people thought was my theme song, so:

You'll wait it out...  
Force is not the same...  
I bought ya...  
This world will explode...  
Into numb, one deal owned...  
Pray for your sons & your daughters  
You didn't refuse  
We'll the first one, weak arms  
Right or wrong (right or wrong)  
First off we'll dance when we dance  
The last one we fault, the first one we kill... (The last one we fault, the first one we kill...)  
Foresee her  
That's what we've done with your head  
Your begging for papa  
We're safer but  
We wash our hands in death  
End Me  
When we fall...  
He'll go, feel it grow  
we may not be the ones  
Feel it go, feel like we know

We move around  
We'll pay  
we protest  
we'll pawn off war  
we protest...  
We all hit the floor  
Right or wrong  
Your such a fool  
Ignorance at its best  
We are at war  
Ignorance isn't bliss  
We are lied to you suckers  
Everyone  
This is not a joke  
In the end  
All suffer  
For what we've done  
Liars  
We all suffer...

"the lead singer from iwreastledabearonce is a babe I ended up dating her for like three months," said Kyle.

"Me too," said Nny.

"And last, Zim," said Kyle.

Zim began his song on his guitar:

Oh girl, we are the same  
We are young and lost, and so afraid  
There's no cure for the pain, no shelter from the rain  
All our prayers seem to fail  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In a world so hollow, it's breaking' my heart  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In a world so hollow, it's breaking' my heart  
Oh girl, we are the same  
We are strong and blessed, and so brave  
With souls to be saved and faith regained  
All our tears wiped away  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In a world so hollow, it's breaking' my heart  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In a world so hollow, it's breaking' my heart  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In a world so hollow, it's breaking' my heart  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In a world so hollow, it's breaking' my heart  
(In joy and sorrow)  
My home's in your arms  
(In a world so hollow)  
And it's breaking' my heart  
(In joy and sorrow)  
My home's in your arms  
(In a world so hollow)  
And it's breaking' my heart 

"Ok, I am a huge HIM fan" said Kyle, "You guys heard the contestants. It's time for you to vote on who totally SUCKED tonight. I have to go get my pet white tiger out of a tree so join us next time on

INVADER IDOL!

**I decided to give you guys the bands or singers if you really liked my songs:**

**Gaz: I hate everything about you-three day's grace**

Tak: tastes like Kevin bacon-iwreastledabearonce

**Zim: Joy and Sorrow-HIM**

**Dib: kryptonite-Three doors down**

**Zita: it's raining men**

**Iggins: theme song to vampire pigs**

**Anyway, a couple more things:**

**#1: I do not own any of this… but I own Kyle**

**#2: I will be giving you guys the songs at every chapter**

**#3: WATCH INVADER ZIM AT WHENEVER IT'S ON **


End file.
